


so naive.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fun, vampire!AU, vampire!Vanderwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: vampire!Vanderwood x Reader.Check for more of my works on yandereshit.tumblr.com! ^_^





	so naive.

„Hey, aren’t you going to help me…?” Seven whined, glancing at all his work.

“You’ve been doing literally nothing past few days. A few hours of working alone won’t kill you.”

“I wasn’t doing nothing. I was _procrastinating_.”

Vanderwood’s eyes glistened dangerously and the boy laughed sheepishly, getting to his work in an instant.

As long as he was at least a bit useful, Vanderwood didn’t consider punishing him for his actions.

But he was fully aware that the threat was real and – if anything happened – his associate wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Where are you even going?”

“…Dinner.”

Seven glanced at him, unwillingly shivering at the word itself, as if its hidden meaning was engraved deep in his subconsciousness.

“Be careful” he said rather quietly, but the door already closed behind the man.

It was a windy Friday evening. The sky was covered with dark clouds, the smell of upcoming rain was already hovering in the air.

The first few drops of water fell onto the ground and he entered a club located by the main street. No one even noticed as he walked into the hall and leaned against the wall for a few seconds, having a quick glance at the people inside.

Drunkards. Less drunk, covered with sweat dancers. Women and girls keeping together no matter what. Some men trying to talk to them. A few kids who surely shouldn’t have been let in.

People by the bar were usually the easiest targets. It was obvious whether they’re alone or not. They were usually drunk, so it was not a big deal to make them follow him. He’d usually talk to them a bit to find out whether they’d go with him or not. He would never pry. He would never take them against their will.

But he never denied the fact that he was the only one responsible for what happened to them later.

There was a woman sitting by the bar. She was definitely drunk.

…But he doubted she’d be able to even stand up on her own, let alone go anywhere with him.

A young boy was sitting a few seats later.

But he could see a small plastic bag sticking out from his pocket. Way too irresponsibly. He didn’t want to have to deal with druggies. Their blood smelt of rot.

By the end of the long counter though, there was a girl sitting. She didn’t look too drunk, but she was alone and her eyes glistened with slight fear.

It made him a bit interested and he creeped over, sitting on the bar chair next to her.

The girl glanced at him, but he didn’t look back, ordering something alcohol-free. She tilted her head to the side, but didn’t say anything.

She smelt nice. Of some herbals, only slightly mixed with alcohol.

But she wasn’t drunk. The alcohol was on her shirt. It already dried off, but the substance was still hovering in it. Someone must have spilled a drink onto her.

He rested his chin on his hand, sighing tiredly.

“Are you okay, sir?”

He looked at her. There was concern in her eyes.

“Why asking?”

“You look really pale…”

_…I wonder, why._

“It was a long day” he admitted, smiling slightly.

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself” she said. “And I think you should rather go home and take a nap instead of coming to a place like this. It’s very loud. You’ll get a headache.”

“…”

He didn’t expect her being genuinely concerned about his wellbeing.

“And you? Are you okay?” he asked, observing her closely. A single bond of sweat ran down her throat and he had to remind himself not to lick over his lips, as he instinctively wanted to. Her heart skipped a bit and he couldn’t help but wheeze soundlessly in satisfaction. The sound was nice in his ears. His senses were so sharp right now, yet the music didn’t distract him. He was fully focused on her.

“I-I’m fine, I guess… But also tired.”

“Long day?”

“…I wouldn’t say. More like, a few bad moments.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” he stated calmly, chugging down his drink.

She mumbled quietly, resting her elbows on the counter.

“My boyfriend was drunk and he couldn’t… well, control himself. But it’s fine now, I guess.”

“Is it?”

“I bluntly told him to fuck off. Like, forever.”

“So it is.”

“But I’m alone here now and too scared to go back home on my own.”

“…Not that fine anymore.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” She sobbed dramatically, but quickly smiled, as if it didn’t matter anymore. “I’ll just wait till the morning.”

“Is it safe though?” He tilted his head to the side, showing concern. “There may be a lot of people you… probably wouldn’t want to meet. It’s evening yet, but it’ll get worse after the midnight…”

Was he actually concerned? Maybe a bit. Acting like a nice and caring person was unnatural. But necessary to gain her trust.

She frowned and sighed.

“I’m aware. But I can’t do anything with that.”

“You can buy a drink.”

“…It’s probably the best advice I can get now.”

She smiled and he smiled back. The bartender was just passing by, so she caught his sleeve. And asked for vodka.

 _Vodka_.

As for someone who looks as if they don’t drink often… he was sure that three shots will be enough to make her go with him without a hesitation.

That would be all in the case of “not forcing anyone”. He indeed wasn’t forcing anyone. He just waited for them to be unable to resist.

“…I shouldn’t drink” she admitted suddenly, right after finishing two shots at once.

“Are you underage?”

“…Do I look like one?”

“It’s a bit too dark here to judge.”

“Right… No, I’m… technically an adult.” Her voice broke down and it took her a good few minutes to retreat. “Technically… I can’t even cook a damn dinner… I broke a toaster lately, like, it suddenly started to burn… I only tried to make a damn breakfast…” Her eyes glistened with tears.

_IT’S BEEN ONLY TWO SHOTS OF VODKA._

“There, there” he said, patting her shoulder, a bit unsure what else could he do now. But it was good. He could get closer to her like this. She didn’t oppose.

“A-and… I plugged it off but… it was too late, I had to use the estinshiguer…”

“You mean, extinguisher…?”

“ESTINSHIGUER…”

“Okay…”

_HOW DID SHE EVEN SET A TOASTER ON FIRE._

“And the toasts were ruined…” Her voice broke down again. “I couldn’t eat them… And those were the last slices of bread… Can you understand it…? I’ve been so hungry… And exhausted… I wanted to die…!” She sobbed quietly and looked up at the bartender who was anything but interested in her talking. “…Can I…?” she slid the glasses towards him.

The bartender indifferently filled them up again.

Vanderwood groaned as she chugged them both down right away.

“But I don’t even like toasts that much… You know, it’s only bread, a burned bread… And bread, you know… it’s not too complicated… Have you ever baked a bread?”

“Yeah, I cook pretty often…”

She gasped.

“Like a… a magician…!” She swayed a bit and almost fell from the chair. He held her tightly in place.

“…”

She suddenly sobbed again.

“Hug me…” she mumbled, wrapping arms around him and nuzzling head in his chest.

Never in his life has he felt so awkward.

Never in his life has he met someone who would be as drunk as a skunk after four shots! He wanted her to be only a bit torpid…

…But he forced himself to stay still.

Even when her hair tickled his nose, along with the sweet scent of her body. He could hear her breath against his neck. It was pleasantly warm. Her heartbeat was calm now, the blood flowing through her veins – even hotter than before.

It took her a moment to retreat and pull away.

“…I can’t even… cook a dinner…” she mumbled childishly and he stroked her chin with his gloved hand in a calming, affectionate motion she seemed to like right away.

“It’s nothing bad. Really” he said, looking deep into his eyes. They were a bit red from crying and unfocused. She was already drunk enough for the things around her to blur.

“…I need another shot” she decided, shuffling towards the bartender.

“No. You’re not drinking anymore” he stated with slight annoyance. “You’re going home.”

“Make me” she dared, reaching towards the bottle of alcohol standing behind the bar.

He grasped her wrist.

“NO.”

Her face twisted in sadness.

“There, there… I’ll take you home” he said, wrapping arm around her waist and helping her up. The girl stumbled, but his grip was firm enough to help her steady.

He paid for her shots and leaded her to the exit. The bartender glanced at them briefly, but quickly returned to his own business.

The rain was heavy at this point. The rustling of trees being played with by the strong wind, the dense drops of water hitting against the streets, making a soft fog raise low above them. The street lights brightened everything around, but the buildings seemed as if they were empty.

The weather was their only observer.

Vanderwood took off his coat and wrapped around the girl’s form. She was shivering from the cold. After a few minutes, they were both soaking wet.

“Where do you live?” he asked as they reached a small bus stop. They hid under the shed.

“…Far away…” she mumbled, closing eyes and leaning against him.

He could feel the alcohol slowly leaving her body, but she still stayed close.

So trustful.

So naive.

“Which bus?” he asked, glancing at the timetable glued to the wall of the shed.

“None.”

“How come?”

“My ex took me here by his car…” she whispered. She looked as if she could fall asleep like this.

He sighed.

“I’ll take you to my place” he decided and she didn’t oppose.

It was easy. Easier than he’d ever expect.

The small flat he rented for the time being was only a few hundred meters away. They passed through the widest street, then entered one of narrower ones. A thunder must have hit somewhere close, because the loud thud echoed around them along with the white light blinding them for a few seconds. The storm was getting worse.

He opened the door to the block and let her in. Then, into the lift. Silence surrounded them for a few seconds, before they went out of the lift and the thunder hit again.

“Aren’t you afraid of the lightnings?” she asked suddenly.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

The next thunder, louder than before, made her jump in surprise.

“…You’re probably right.”

They entered the flat.

The thunderstorm could still be heard, but it was rather quiet here. With every thunder, all the glass would shake. But it was calm. Weak gleams of street lamps entered the space, lightening it a little.

“I’ll get you something to change into. Towels are in the drawer. Dry yourself” he said, pointing the bathroom.

She only nodded sleepily, going inside without a word.

And he couldn’t help, but wonder.

Would she wake up tomorrow and sneeze because of the cold she caught? Complain about the stuffed nose and headache? Call her friends and say that she won’t visit them today because she’s sick? Spill the hot tea onto her work?

Would she… ever wake up again after tonight?

He knocked to the door.

“I’m leaving the clothes on the floor. Put yours into the drier. Go to the kitchen when you’re done.”

He took off his own clothes, letting them soil his bedroom’s floor. He’d tidy it up later. His apparel was thicker so he wasn’t that wet. He changed into something else.

From the counter beside his bed, he took out a new pair of gloves and went into the kitchen.

The small fire on the stove contrasted with the darkness. He didn’t need any source of light to see everything well enough. He took out two cups and teabags. Sugar was always standing on the counter.

From the drawer, he took out a little bag with white powder inside and poured a bit less than half of it into one of the cups along with the water as it started to boil.

The floor creaked slightly as the girl went out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen, looking way better than before. Her hair was still a bit wet, but at least not as messy from the rain and wind as when he’s seen her previously. She probably used his own brush. His own, big shirt was sticking to her back, where she didn’t reach with the towel. Walking, she tripped over the hem of his sweatpants, way too big for her.

Adorably pathetic.

She sat on one of the chairs and mumbled something.

“Did you say something?” he asked, setting the cup of tea in front of her and leaning against the windowsill with his arms crossed.

“ _Thank you_ ” she said, a bit louder. “You’re a really nice person…” she added, reaching the sugar.

He watched her for a moment, his face indifferent.

“You’re so gullible.”

She raised her head and smiled softly.

“Yeah, I know. But I’m not stupid, if that’s what you think.”

“Aren’t you?”

She chuckled, raising the cup to her lips.

He watched.

“I just… don’t see the point of not trusting people.”

“What about your boyfriend?” he asked, his voice calm, but sincerely showing his curiosity.

“He… did a stupid thing. I can’t just forget it. But he’s not a bad person…”

“I see.”

“The tea is really good” she said with a smile, enjoying the taste.

He only nodded.

For a long moment, there was a soothing silence between the two of them. The thunderstorm went away, but the rain still pouring from the sky, rather quietly meeting with the ground.

“You shouldn’t do what strangers tell you to. You never know who you meet.”

“You’re probably right… But I just had that feeling.” She set the empty cup back on the table. “That you’re a good person.”

“…”

He looked away.

“Is that so.”

Her head must have spun, because she swayed on the chair, leaning against the table to keep steady. The drug must have started to kick in.

“…”

She slowly stood up.

“I’m a bit dizzy…” she admitted.

“I know” he responded quietly, not moving from his spot. His eyes must have shone with red, because she stared at them in awe for a few seconds, her own widening in shock.

That’s how the hunger showed itself like.

The fangs in his mouth stung, yearning to bite into the soft flesh.

His vision was focused on her, his mind filled with the imagination of her blood streaming down his throat.

His fingers dug into his shoulders, his body tense, his breathing – way faster than normally.

He pushed himself off the windowsill. In a second, he was hovering over her, his fangs bared and ready to bite in.

But she didn’t even blink, staring at him bluntly. Her own eyes gleamed with curiosity as she reached up to bravely touch his pale face.

But he didn’t let her, wrapping fingers around her wrist before she managed to. She flinched at the movement and he loosened the grip.

She looked so calm, yet her heart was racing. The smell of her blood reached his nostrils again, more intense than before.

“…”

He sighed deeply, letting go of her wrist. She didn’t back away, only kept staring.

“…”

“The bedroom is to the left. When you wake up, you’ll feel fine. Go back home as soon as you can.”

Not sparing her a single glance, he shoved her aside, passing by and straight to the door, taking the jacket off the hanger and putting it on in a hurry.

Without a word, he just left.

A single thunder echoed somewhere far away and the rain finally stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story quite a while ago, but I always come back to it and regret I've never written anything more in this matter. I really like the vampire!AU and have a few works on it in my account.
> 
> If you liked this - please, leave a comment.
> 
> If you're interested in more MM works - check out my account here on Ao3 or on tumblr: yandereshit.tumblr.com.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
